


SQ oneshot soccer and beaches

by MissSwen108



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSwen108/pseuds/MissSwen108
Summary: “High school SwanQueen Regina comforting Emma after she lost a game. She took the blonde to the beach after the school and despite the sun it wasn’t warm for a swim so they sat there in silence for a while just watching the sea.”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 14





	SQ oneshot soccer and beaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veronica1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/gifts).



SQ oneshot soccer and beaches 

It was a slightly chilly sunny day in the town of Storybrooke and a soccer game was happening on the town’s soccer field. It was Storybrooke’s high school girls soccer team vs the nearby Portland girl’s soccer team. At first both of the teams seemed to be doing fantastic. It was truly a tie about halfway through the game when both teams decided to regroup and plan their next move. Seeing this a brunette girl raced from the bleachers and rushed to her team. 

“Emma” she softly said as she walked to the team that was planning their next move her eyes fell upon the blonde haired blued eyed girl that was surrounded by other girls. A few minutes went by until the team stopped planning. 

“Look Em it’s your girlfriend” One of the girls teased the blonde as sure looked at Regina and blushed furiously. Emma then lightly punched the other girl. 

“Anyways go on now take a break ladies” Emma replied as she watched thre girls go their way Turing towards Regina she said “Hey babe”

“You’re doing so good mi amor” Regina commented as the duo hugged for a few moments. 

“Thanks babe I hope so” Emma replied after giving a kiss to Regina she rushed of to play the rest of the soccer game with her team. Regina then went back to her spot in the bleachers.The game continued with Emm’s team pulling in hard gaining a few more points.Then during the last 45 minutes the mood of the game switched Emma’s team seemed to be winning and then out of nowhere the opposing team started catching pulling ahead of the home team and then it was over the opposing team had won by the sound of the referee’s whistle. Regina watching Emma’s team congratulating the opposing team on their win. 

Regina walking down the bleachers taking in the sun and and lost in deep though looking at how the sunlight had chosen to fall upon those perfect blonde locks. She’s then approached Emma who was slightly sulking. 

“Em” Regina replied softly knowing that for weeks on end Emma had been practicing for this game and yet moments ago she lost the game. 

“I’m fine i mean there’s always next time right?” Emma showed a slight smile perking up with a to be of sadness and hugging Regina. 

“Yes, there is always next time my love after all you learned from this game haven”t you?” Regina spoke as she started walking with Emma back to thre girls lockers. 

“I’ve learned quite a bit about the other team while playing” Emma responded seeing Regina nods she then added “I think I know what I could do next time”

“That sounds delightful so do you want to head to the beach or” Regina started as Emma looked at her with a grin. 

“Sure I don’t mind babe” Emma replied as the two ladies went to the locker room to pick up Emma’s stuff and they started walking towards the beach that was on the other side of town. Soon the ladies got to the beach where it was breezy. Emma looked at Regina and smirked.

“Whatcha thinking?” Regina asked Emma wondering whtt she was thinking about. 

“Wanna go for a swim?” Emma asked Cheekily.

“Hmm how about no” Regina commented, looking at the waves that were slamming onto the shore. 

“Aw ok” Emma sighed as the ladies walked along the shore to find a bench. 

“I’ll throw you next time when we come ok?” Regina compromised with gh Emma as she nodded. The ladies ended up finding a bench that was on the side of the beach the two ladies sat there in silence looking at the ocean. It seemed like hours had passed but in reality it had only been a few minutes as Regina and Emma watched the waves slam into each other as well as the shore. Emma broke the long comfortable silence looking at Regina she wondered. 

“I love you Gina” Emma sighed hugging Regina.

“No Swan I love you more” Regina added. 

“Hmm excuse me Miss Mills I love you more than you love me” Emma piped up.

“Outrageous!!” Regina gasped and then she added “No I love you more than you love me more than I love you” 

“Ooo tough” Emma sighed as she thought of what to say next. 

“Try harder Swan” Regina smirked as Emma snapped her fingers.

“I love you a hundred times more HA take that Gina” Emma replied smiling ever so widely. 

“Oh so we’re playing this game huh” Regina smirked like a Cheshire Cat then she replied “I love you a hundred thousand times more than you love me”

“You bet we’re babe I love you a million More times no a quadrillion more times than me” Emma added. 

“HAHA ok um I love you a quintillion times more than you love meeee” Regina replied. 

“Um wow ok what comes after quintillion?” Emma pondered.

“Hmm let’s see quintillion one” Regina smirked as Emma posted. 

“GGGGIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA you know that’s not what I mean yea big meanie” Emma pouted lightly punching Regina causing her to laugh. Emma then stopped Regina’s laughter and it was always the best sound she’s ever heard. 

“I do not know what you mean” Regina smirked at Emma and watched her squirm. 

“Gina” Emma pouted again with her big eyes then she realized something she then pulled out her phone and looked it up. 

“Oo” Regina commented.

“I love you a centillion times more than you love me” Emma replied then she added “HA I won” 

“I don’t think so my love” Regina as Emma looked at her she then added “I love you a infinite times more than you love me” 

“Umm well no you don’t I love you a centillion times infinite times more than you love me” Emma rebutted at Regina causing Regina to laugh again. 

“No dear infinite is forever so I won” Regina explained grabbing Emma’s hand and holding them in her own. 

“Hmm you’ve been doing all kinds of winning lately haven’t you” Emma teased as Regina blushed. 

“Well I” Regina started trying to think of a comeback.

“Aw look at you so cute getting all flustered” Emma chuckled as Regina put her face on her shoulder. 

“You smell so nice” Regina commented. 

“Always for you babe” Emma winked.

“Ugh ever the charming” Regina sighed. 

“You know you love the charm” Emma commented tickling Regina. 

“Emma eeekkkkkk” Regina laughed as she tried to escape Emma's hold and try to tickle her. Both ladies fell on the sand trying to out tickle each other. 

“I love you” Emma replied as she kissed Regina. 

“Aw that sweet I love me too” Regina chuckled as Emma proceeded to tickle her again. 

“Alright Miss sassy pants say it back” Emma commented then she saw the mischievous smirk on Regina’s face. 

“It back,” Regina replied as she tickled Emma.

“You’re hilarious” scoffed Emma hugging Regina on the spot. 

“I know it’s who I am and yes I love you so freaking much” Regina sighed happily as she and Emma got up and sat on the sand while holding each other’s hand they enjoyed each other’s presence in silence watching the waves crashing against the shores. They were both happy in the warmth and comfort of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This SwanQueen one shot is the idea of the very lovely @/TLstMorgenstern on twitter. The tweet was “High school SwanQueen Regina comforting Emma after she lost a game. She took the blonde to the beach after the school and despite the sun it wasn’t warm for a swim so they sat there in silence for a while just watching the sea.” Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. Also if you have any questions or suggestions you can comment or find me on twitter at iluvswanqueen


End file.
